


The Five Times Magnus Left Alec With Something and the One Time Alec Left Magnus With Something

by transteverogers



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Established Relationship, M/M, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 14:29:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7365217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transteverogers/pseuds/transteverogers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The five times Magnus left Alec with something and someone saw and the one time Alec left Magnus with something</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Five Times Magnus Left Alec With Something and the One Time Alec Left Magnus With Something

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in one go and this is my first attempt at writing these characters find me at [bucky-lightwood](http://bucky-lightwood.tumblr.com/)

1.

 

The first time someone sees what Magnus leaves Alec with is during one of Alec and Jace’s sparring practice, a morning after Alec’s spent the night at Magnus’s.

 

Alec’s late, a first time for everything, but thankfully Jace doesn’t say anything. All he does is raise an eyebrow, looking at Alec’s more-messy-than-usual hair and messy clothes before shifting his bare feet on the padded floor, obviously getting into position so they could start their daily training.

 

It was definitely one of Alec’s favourite things about Jace, the fact that the other boy wouldn’t judge or even bring up why Alec was late or what he’d been doing before he showed up. Alec flushes slightly at the memory of what he and Magnus had been doing before Alec left in a hurry, realising just how late he was running. Shifting his own feet, Alec slips into position and gets ready for Jace’s first attack.

 

It comes quick but with an obvious warning, something that Alec’s picked up on numerous years of fighting both alongside and with Jace. He’s cautioned his _parabatai_ about time and time again, but it’s really only obvious to people like Alec or Izzy, people who have fought with him for years so Alec lets it slide this time (he might mention it later, when they’re both done for the day).

 

They fight a couple rounds in silence, the only sound between the two of them is their breathing and the sound of flesh hitting flesh as they practice their hand-to-hand before Jace finally speaks up. “So,” he coughs slightly, an obvious cue that he’s bringing up something he doesn’t particularly want to bring up but feels like he should. Alec uses Jace’s momentary distraction to land a good hit before bounce back, avoided Jace’s fist. “You’re spending a lot of nights with Magnus.”

 

And there goes one of Alec’s favourite things about Jace. “And?” Alec says - or grunts, really, that would be a more accurate word for the way he speaks.

 

Jace shrugs slightly, letting his stance down a bit before heading over to the side of the room to grab a sip of water. He takes a long gulp, Adam’s apple bopping up and down obviously. A year ago, Alec wouldn’t have been able to drag his eyes away from the sight but now he only grabs his own water, taking a long sip as well. He lets some of the water fall onto his shirt, not caring because it’s already soak with his sweat, one of the main reasons Alec usually works out shirtless. It was just practical. “I don’t know man, Izzy mentioned something about you spending a lot of time at his place.” Jace finally says, looking over at Alec.

 

Alec shrugs, not completely sure where this whole conversation was going or what Jace was trying to accomplish with it. “Wonderful observation skills you’ve developed Jace.” Alec says dryly. “Anything else you want to point out?”

 

Jace looks actually in pain for a moment, like the next words he’s saying are being dragged from Hell itself. “Clary wants me to ask you to ask Magnus for a double date.” He finally says.

 

Alec blinks once, twice because- “what.” He states, not thinking he heard right. He loved his _parabatai_ and even Clary had grown on him but there was no way he’d want to go on a double date.

 

Jace winces, nodding. “It’s not that I don’t love you man but shit, I really don’t want to sit through a date with you. That would just be… weird.”

 

Alec nods and before he can answer, his phone is chirping. He glances over at it, seeing he has a message from Magnus. He grabs the phone, unlocking it and looking at the message.

 

_Biscuit has told me all about her double-date plan and I have to say I think this would be most enjoyable_

 

“Oh no.” Alec says, knowing that now there was no way either of the boys were getting out of this horrible, horrible plan that their partners had invented. He shows his phone to Jace, already wincing as the other boy’s eyes read over the screen.

 

“Oh no.” Jace echoes. “Also - I never needed to know all of the pet names Magnus calls you.” He says, coughing and adverting his eyes from Alec’s phone.

 

Alec flushes and locks his phone, putting it back on the bench. “Just think, you have a full meal to look forward to Magnus’s pet names.” He made a mental note to ask Magnus to keep some of his more… _interesting_ pet names under wrap for their double date.

 

Jace coughs and shakes his head. “Nope, we’re not thinking about that right now.” He says firmly. “Let’s just - finish this training session and I’ll see if I can call Clary off or if you can get Magnus to change his mind.” Alec raises his eyebrow at the last part of that sentence because, as much as each of them tried to act like they were tough shadowhunters, their partners always knew the best cards to play to get them to do things they didn’t particularly want to do.

 

Their conversation ended there and Jace pulled off his shirt, obviously as annoyed with how sweaty it is as Alec is with his own. He tosses it onto the bench before heading back into the centre of the training ring while Alec pulls off his own shirt. Once upon a time, the bare-skinned fighting like this would’ve drove Alec mad with want for Jace but now? Nothing.

 

“Jesus Alec, what the fuck happened to your back?” Jace says, sounding scandalous.

 

Alec looks over his shoulder, trying to look at his back and mainly failing, his shoulders blocking his line of sight until he catches himself in one of the mirrors and his eyes widen, almost comically. His entire back is covered in red scratches, the worst of them along his spine and he flushes brightly, realising how they got there. Jace stands in the middle of the room, still looking at Alec and obviously expecting a response and by the angel, Jace did not have the brains between the two of them if he couldn’t figure out how Alec got those scratches. “Magnus.” Alec mumbles, barely audible to himself, much less Jace.

 

“What?” Jace says.

 

Alec heads onto the mat, facing Jace with a bright red face, wanting nothing more to going to back to sparring and pretend that Magnus hadn’t completely scratched up his back during sex. “Magnus did it alright.” Alec huffs, louder this time and face and neck going even redder.

 

Jace’s eyebrows furl for a second, not getting it right away before his eyes widen with a realisation of how Magnus did them. He coughs, loudly, and his own cheeks flush. “Uh, right.” He says, obviously not having expected that answer. “Right.” He repeats.

 

“Do not mention this to anyone.” Alec says lowly, knowing that Jace won’t because it would cause him just as much embarrassment as it will Alec.

 

Jace nods, shifting into position as Alec does the same, ready to pretend the last few minutes 100% did not happen, not at all.

 

And if, on their double date next week, Jace never looks Magnus in the eyes, well, no one has to know why.

 

_______________________________

 

2.

 

The next time it happens is roughly 6am in the morning and Alec is sneaking into his own home. It’s not like he’s not allowed to spend his nights at Magnus’s, no, no one cares about that it’s just well-

 

Alec doesn’t want anyone to see him, or really, see his neck.

 

He heads straight to Izzy’s room instead of his own, going into it without knocking because he knows his sister will be fast asleep right now but he desperately needs her.

 

“Izzy.” Alec hisses, quietly shutting the door behind him before heading over to the bed. “Izzy wake up.” He repeats, reaching her sleeping form and going to shake her. He gets one hand on her arm before she snaps awake, other hand reaching under her pillow at lightening speed and grabbing a dagger. She stops just short of cutting Alec before she realises who it is.

 

“By the angel Alec!” She says, dropping the dagger and instead slapping his arm with her hand. “You gave me a heart attack!”

 

Alec blinks a couple times, trying to calm his racing heart because his sister almost cut off his hand. “What the fuck Izzy.” He states blankly.

 

Izzy shrugs slightly, sitting up in her bed and her blankets fall to her waist, revealing that she’s only got a sports bra on. Alec adverts his eyes, not needing to see that much of his little sister. “You always taught me to be prepared.”

 

“I never meant-” Alec huffs. “This is besides the point.”

 

“And the point of you being in my room at 6am, disturbing my beauty sleep instead of being with Magnus is…?” Izzy trails off.

 

Alec huffs and heads back over to the lights, flicking them on. “ _This_ is the point” He says, gesturing to his neck. His neck which was, might he add, completely covered in hickeys, curtsy of Magnus. It would seem that the other man had a thing for covering Alec with marks, no matter how embarrassing they are to explain to other people (Magnus had a field day when Alec told him, red in the face with embarrassment, why Jace wouldn’t look him in the eye during the double date).

 

Izzy jaw drops before her mouth quickly forms into a large grin. “Big bro, damn.” She says, whistling her approval. “I do hope you got Magnus as good as he got you.”

 

“Yes but Magnus can cover them with glamour or makeup.” Alec says. “I need you to cover all of these, please Izzy.”

 

Izzy sighs. “But it’s such nice work.” She teases, grinning at him but she’s getting out of bed, grabbing an over-sized shirt of Alec’s that she stole long ago and tugging it on. “C’mon big bro.” She motions for Alec to sit down at her vanity - which he does, albeit warily, looking at all the bottles and tubes covering the surface. She hums, picking up one tube of skin coloured something before holding it up to Alec’s cheek. “You’re so pale.” She huffs. “None of my make up is going to look natural on you.” She pauses for a moment. “Unless…” She begins searching through her drawers, before letting out a small noise of triumph, grabbing something. “This should work perfectly.”

 

Alec sits perfectly still as his sister sets to work on his neck and collarbone, covering them in some paste-thing, only hissing if she presses to hard on a particularly sensitive spot. “Thanks.” Alec mumbles after a few moments of this.

 

Izzy shrugs, completely focused on her work. “You’re my big brother, I’d do anything for you. This is nothing.” She says simply. Alec smiles faintly, a feeling of warmth spreading through his chest. Izzy catches his eye in the mirror and smiles back at him. “Magnus makes you really happy.” She observes.

 

Alec flushes slightly, nodding. “Yeah…” He says softly, his thoughts going to the night before. Not all the making out and hickeys (although Alec loves that too) but to when they were sitting together, bodies tangled as one, on Magnus’s couch and Magnus was showing Alec some mundane TV show that Alec was paying 0 attention to, instead focusing on how beautiful Magnus looked in the dim light. “I love him.” Alec says, not realising what he’s saying before he’s said it. “I’m in love with him.” Alec repeats, slower like he’s finally realising something he’s known for awhile now.

 

Izzy grins broadly at him and hugs him tightly. “I’m so happy for you.”

 

Alec flushes and hugs her back, his mind not 100% there because, by the angel, he was madly and completely in love with Magnus Bane and he had no idea how he was supposed to tell the other man.

 

_______________________________

 

3.

 

The third time is the worst. Alec has been confined to the Institute for over a week, since his parents were visiting and Alec didn’t want to test his already strained relationship with his parents by sneaking out every few nights to spend just as many with Magnus.

 

Which is why Alec was currently laying alone in bed, texting his wonderful boyfriend, instead of laying in bed with him and talking.

 

**Received @ 10:43PM**

**So darling… what are you wearing ;)**

 

Alec’s eyebrows raise at the text, looking down at what he was wearing, just some thin plaid pants. It’s not like Magnus hadn’t seen what Alec’s wearing before, or even what was under it.

 

**Sent @ 10:44PM**

**My regular pj pants. Why?**

 

**Received @ 10:44PM**

**Because, Alexander, I am attempting to sext with you.**

 

**Sent @ 10:44PM**

**What’s sexting?**

 

**Sent @ 10:44PM**

**Never mind. I figured it out.**

 

**Received @ 10:45PM**

**You are the CUTEST my dearest Alexander**

 

**Sent @ 10:46PM**

**I’ve ruined the moment, haven’t I?**

 

**Received @ 10:47PM**

**Nope just reminded me why I like you so much darling <3**

 

**Sent @ 10:51PM**

**Image attached!**

 

**Received @ 10:51PM**

**Jesus Alexander give a man some warning!**

 

Before Alec knows it, his phone is ringing and Magnus is calling him. Alec grins, his photo obviously doing the trick as he picks up the phone. “Hey.” He says, voice breathless.

 

“Alexander.” Magnus all but moans into the phone. “I nearly died when I opened that photo. Have I told you recently how pretty your cock is?”

 

Alec whimpers slightly, at the words falling out of Magnus’s mouth and he wraps his hand around his cock, staring to stroking himself again. “Magnus.” Alec breaths out, head falling back against his pillows.

 

“Are you touching yourself?” Magnus asks, voice low and sultry.

 

Alec nods, at first, before he realises Magnus can’t see him. “Y-yeah.” He stutters, hand speeding up slightly and his breath catching in his throat. “Wish it was you though.” He whines slightly. “You’re so good at this.”

 

“I’m flattered you think so love.” Magnus hums softly. “And I wish I was there too. You’re always so pretty when you fall apart, aren’t you my pretty boy?”

 

“Yes.” Alec nods, using his thumb to spread the precome gathered at the top of his dick to spread to down, making his hand glide easier. He uses his shoulder to balance his phone between it and his face, freeing his other hand to move, travelling down his chest and stopping at his nipples. He’d realised, after a couple times of being with Magnus, there was something thrilling in playing with them, something that made him come harder than ever before.

 

“If I was with you, my love,” Magnus says lowly into the phone, voice breathy like the noises Alec was making were affecting him.

 

“I’d want you Magnus.” Alec whimpered, hand speeding up as he bit his lower lip harshly. “Love what you do to me, love the marks you leave all over me.”

 

“Love putting them there dear.” Magnus purrs.

 

“Are you- is this-” Alec stutters, wanting to make sure that what was happening between them was good for Magnus in the ways that it was good for him.

 

“Words lovely.” Magnus says gently, knowing how easily it was for Alec to get flustered.

 

“Are you touching yourself?” Alec asked, cheeks flushing with embarrassment as the words rush out.

 

Magnus laughed, kindly and warmly. “Dear, I’ve been touching myself since you sent that photo. How could I not? With how pretty you looked and how wonderful you sound right now…”

 

Alec flushes again, this time in pride instead of embarrassment. There was something in the way that Magnus complimented him during sex that make Alec preen and flush in the prettiest ways possible (or so, as Magnus said). “S’all for you.” He mumbles, arching his back slightly, hand a flurry of movement over his dick. He felt so close, he knew Magnus knew how close he was, that the other man could hear it in his breaths and small moans. “M’close.” He mumbled anyways, twisting his wrist in the way he loved so much.

 

“So anxious to get off.” Magnus hums quietly. “Always are, aren’t you lovely?”

 

“Please.” He whimpers, not sure what he’s asking from Magnus exactly only that he wants it so desperately.

 

“So pretty, begging for me.” Magnus moans into the phone. Alec can hear how breathy Magnus is, how close the other man sounds and Alec flushes harder, hand speeding up because he makes Magnus that breathless, that close and-

 

“Alec, Jace said that you’re needed for-” A third voice says, not bothering to knock on Alec door, instead bursting in in a flourish of bright red hair. “Oh- oh my god.” Clary squeaks, realising what she walked in on and quickly leaves, slamming the door behind her.

 

Alec groans, not in pleasure though as he loses his orgasm. His dick is still raging hard though, but there’s no way in hell he can finish now, not with Clary having barged in and, by the angel, what if she’s still waiting just outside the door?

 

“Was that- did I just hear Clary?” Magnus asks over the phone, the two of them having been interrupted during the worst possible time.

 

“Yes.” Alec groans.

 

“I’m very sorry.” Clary calls through the door and Alec can hear how awkward she sounds. “But this is really, really important otherwise I would’ve left.”

 

Alec groans again. “Please tell me that Clary’s left and we can continue?” Magnus says over the line, knowing that it’s quite the opposite.

 

“I’m being summoned.” Alec closes his eyes tightly, and tries to will his boner down.

 

Magnus huffs slightly. “Alec, dear, as much as I love your family, I cannot wait-”

 

“Until I can come and stay at your place?” Alec supplies. “Yeah, me too.”

 

Magnus sighs softly. “I miss you.”

 

Alec smiles slightly, feeling dopey. “I miss you too.” There’s a banging on the door, Clary obviously still waiting on Alec and he sighs. “I’ll text you in the morning. Good night.”

 

“Goodnight darling.” Magnus says softly before hanging up.

 

Alec groans, looking at his still obvious hard-on with a sigh before getting up and heading to his closet, grabbing the largest sweater he owns. He tugs it on, glancing down and being glad that it hangs low enough to at least partially. He heads out his door and gets face-to-face with an extremely embarrassed Clary.

 

“I had no idea that you were-” Clary started, eyes wide and apology on the tip of her tongue.

 

“Nope.” Alec says plainly. “We are never speaking of that. It _never_ even happened ok?”

 

Clary nods, swallowing. “Right, of course.”

 

If anyone questions what took Clary so long to get Alec, well, Alec comes up with a plausible enough lie to spare both of them. And The Incident, as Alec calls it mentally, is never spoken about.

 

_______________________________

 

4.

 

The one good thing about his parents being at the Institute, is that they brought Max with them. Currently, the two of them were sitting in the kitchen talking. Well, Max was sitting and talking about Idris while Alec was making the two of them lunch, listening and laughing at all the proper parts.

 

“You’ve got all the best parts of us.” Alec shakes his head, grinning at his little brother. “Although, you definitely have Izzy and Jace’s lack of self-control.”

 

Max shrugged as Alec puts a plate of grilled cheese in front of him and grabs one of the slices, biting into it before Alec can warn him about it being too hot. Max grins anyways. “How did Izzy become such a bad cook? Both you and Jace are good but Izzy…”

 

Alec laughs, grabbing drinks from the fridge for the two of them. “Mom and dad aren’t much better than she is.” He shrugs, grabbing a slice and taking a small bite. “I ended up cooking because I hated theirs.”

 

Max nods, taking another bite and chewing it carefully. “What’s that?”

 

“What’s what?” Alec asks, raising an eyebrow.

 

Max reaches out and pulls on the chain around Alec’s neck, tugging out the necklace Magnus had given him a couple nights before, when Alec had managed to sneak away and steal some time with him. “What’s this?” Max says, letting the necklace fall against Alec’s tee shirt.

 

Alec flushes and looks down at the necklace. It was simple, really. Just a chain with a house key on it. But it wasn’t any house key. No, it was the key to Magnus’s apartment.

 

_Alec presses the buzzer at his boyfriend’s apartment building, absentmindedly rubbing at his bare arms. It was almost November now, New York was beginning to drop in temperature as it always did and Alec needed to remember to start wearing a coat before heading out. “Alec?” The buzzer machine asks._

 

_“Yeah it’s me.” Alec replies and that’s all it takes for the buzz to go off and Alec’s pulling open the door, jogging up the stairs, part to reach his boyfriend faster but part to warm himself up. When he reaches Magnus’s front door, he doesn’t bother knocking because he knows Magnus will have it unlocked for him. Instead, Alec turns the knob and walks in, sighing happily at how warm it was._

 

_It takes Magnus all of a second to rush over to Alec, kissing him softly in a hello. Alec hums and wraps his arms around the other man, holding him closely as they kiss for a moment. “Hello.” Alec mumbles when Magnus pulls back, causing the other man to laugh softly before stepping back slightly._

 

_“Alexander.” He says, voice strange. “Do not tell me you walked all the way over here without a coat.”_

 

_“Uh.” Alec says, looking sheepishly at Magnus, who only huffs._

 

_“Darling, it’s November and we’re in New York.” He says strongly. “You’re going to catch some kind of cold or something.”_

 

_Alec shrugs. “It wasn’t so bad out. The worst is waiting to be let in.” He say simply, dragging Magnus over to one of his couches, wanting nothing more than to curl up with his boyfriend and maybe take a quick nap. He missed sleeping next to Magnus._

 

_Magnus, all of a sudden, looks nervous. Alec raises an eyebrow, picking up in the other man’s change of demeanour almost immediately and, of course, wanting to know more. “There’s a very simple solution to that problem.” Magnus says, swallowing and shrugging, trying to look nonchalant but Alec knew better._

 

_“And that solution is?” He asks carefully, not wanting to push Magnus too far, should the warlock close up as had happened on occasion before._

 

_Magnus shifts slightly, pulling something out of one of the drawers in the table next to the couch before handing a package to Alec rather forcefully. Alec takes it gently, never having seen Magnus so worked up over something before. He doesn’t say anything, instead slowly opening the package and picking up the present that laid inside._

 

_It was a chain, with a key attached and Alec’s eyes widened slightly._

 

_“It’s for the apartment.” Magnus says, stating the obvious as if Alec couldn’t figure it out. “It just seems- practical at this point.” He pauses for a moment. “Also, I’ve missed you this past while. With your parents at the institute I just-” He cut himself off, gathering his thoughts again. “You have a place here, Alexander, always.”_

 

_Alec couldn’t say anything else, he just lent forward and captured Magnus’s lips in a soft and meaningful kiss, trying to push every emotion he was feeling into that kiss, willing Magnus to feel it to._

 

“It was a gift.” Alec says quietly, pulling himself back to the present, looking at his brother.

 

“Was it from Magnus?” Max asks, in all his curious glory.

 

Alec bit his lip and nodded, just once. “Yeah, it was.”

 

Max nodded, as if he approved and that was the end of that.

 

_______________________________

 

5.

 

Alec was Not Happy(tm). Not at all. In fact, he was very angry with a certain warlock. Who was laughing.

 

“Alexander, love.” Magnus says, grinning at Alec like he can’t control himself. “You uh, you have a bit of-”

 

“I know.” Alec says flatly, glaring at Magnus.

 

Magnus just grins. “Darling, I can’t take you seriously like this.”

 

“Like what?” A familiar voice says, walking into Alec’s room without knocking (the only person who did that was Clary and that was only because of well-). Jace takes one look at Alec before bursting out in laughter, rather loudly which causes Clary and Izzy, who happened to be walking by, to poke their heads in as well.

 

All while Alec glared at everyone.

 

Completely and utterly covered in glitter.

 

“How- oh, big bro.” Izzy says, pulling out her phone and snapping a photo before Alec can stop her. “How did you end up like this?”

 

Alec crosses his arms, looking over at Magnus with a raised eyebrow. “Yeah, _Magnus_ , how did I end up like this?”

 

Magnus only laughs, brushing a strand of Alec’s hair out of his face, unable to help himself. “I may or may not have been trying to spruce up dear Alexander with some glitter when things got… a little out of hand.”

 

Jace snorts, unable to keep it in. “I’d say.” He says dryly. “Can’t you just magic it away?”

 

“Oh no, he hasn’t gotten to the best part yet.” Alec says, still looking flatly at Magnus. “Do continue.”

 

“I may or may not have used a… semi-permanent spell.” Magnus says, cross his arms and using one hand under his chin, palm up and fingers curled. “But really, it should wear off in a couple days, at most darling.”

 

“This is too good.” Jace says, grinning as he turns to leave. “Too fucking good.”

 

Alec picks up the thing closest to him (a pillow) and throws it at the back of Jace’s head as his _parabatai_ leaves, still laughing loudly. Clary leaves next, giggling slightly but she has the decency to look at Alec with at least some pity before following Jace out. Izzy, on the other hand, has taken multiple photos and Alec is considering smashing her phone to a million little pieces. “You better delete those photos Isabelle.” Alec says, deathly serious.

 

Izzy just laughs. “I’m sorry I just- can’t take you seriously, given you’re covered in glitter.” She snaps one last picture before leaving as well, follow Jace and Clary and leaving Alec to turn to Magnus.

 

“I think you look _dashing_ Alexander.” Magnus says and Alec just glares at him.

 

“You’re not funny.” He says, trying to rub at some of the glitter. Nothing happens. Not that Alec truly expected anything to, he knew how powerful Magnus is.

 

Magnus shrugs slightly, smiling up at Alec. “If you’d just kept your hands to yourself we wouldn’t have this problem.” He says, voice light.

 

Alec huffs, crossing his arms. “If you hadn’t insisted I have glitter in my hair, we wouldn’t have this problem.” He says, almost child-like because he knows, really, it’s more his fault than Magnus’s.

 

“It matches your eyes.” Magnus says, as if that justifies the whole thing. “Really, darling, you look stunning.”

 

Alec rolls his eyes but he can’t help the small smile and blush that cover his face. Even through the glitter, his blush is evident to the warlock. “I’m still not happy about being like this for a few days.” He huffs, sitting down on his bed. “How am I supposed to get anything done like this?”

 

Magnus sits down next to him, taking on of Alec’s hands in his own. “I’m sure the institute can survive two days without you love. Probably less.” He kisses one of Alec’s hands, glitter coming away on his lips but Alec’s hand still sparkled, as if none of the glitter had been removed.

 

Alec sighs, leaning against Magnus slightly. “I suppose you’re right.” He hums gently.

 

If they spend the next day and a half locked up together, Alec claims it was only because he was covered in glitter. Magnus only smiles like a Cheshire cat.

 

_______________________________

 

+1

 

Alec and Magnus were laying in the warlock’s bed, curled up and around each other, content to just lay naked and sweaty, both exhausted from acts recently finished. Magnus’s fingers were slowly running through Alec’s hair and Alec was breathing deeply, never having felt more calm and together before.

 

Which of course means the moment is ruined seconds later, by Jace and Izzy, barging into Magnus’s apartment. They head straight for the only closed doors in the main area, which means they throw open the doors to Magnus’s bedroom.

 

Alec yelps in surprise, quickly grabbing at the blankets to cover himself and Magnus while Jace and Izzy take no concern of the state of the two men. “What the hell!?” Alec all but screams, wondering how they could’ve gotten into Magnus’s apartment.

 

“Get dressed.” Jace says, obviously not caring what he’s interrupted. Typical.

 

Magnus huffs, raising an eyebrow. “How did you get into our home?”

 

Jace waves off his questioning, obviously not deeming it important to answer. Alec’s heart skips a beat though, when he hears Magnus refer to it as theirs. “Alec a Clave representative is showing up in less than an hour to assess the Institute.” He says. “So get dressed.”

 

“What?” Alec says, eyes widening. “What do you mean ‘assess the Institute’?”

 

“We don’t know.” Izzy says, finally speaking up. “We just got the notice and it said that the head of the Institute was to meet them there and since mom and dad aren’t here, you’re acting head.”

 

Alec nods, swallowing nervously. Usually, his parents made sure to be around when this happened. A couple times, Alec had dealt with a representative before but that was usually with a least a week’s notice. Not an hour’s. “Right.” He says. “Uh- if you two wouldn’t mind leaving?” He says awkwardly.

 

Jace nods, as if realising for the first time what he’s walked in on. “Right we’ll be-” He cuts himself off, turning around and walking back out Magnus’s bedroom and shutting the door behind him and Izzy.

 

Alec shoots out of bed as soon as Jace is gone, grabbing his boxers and quickly pulling them on, mind whirling at why a clave representative could be showing up with an hour’s notice. Nothing good came to mind. “Alexander, love.” Magnus says softly. “Slow down, you’re going to fall over if you continue attempting to dress at this speed.”

 

Alec took a deep breath, forcing himself to stop for a moment and calm his racing heart. “Sorry.” He says automatically. “I just- why would someone be coming?”

 

“You’ll know soon darling.” Magnus says, getting out of bed as well and beginning to get dressed. “There’s no use in trying to stress over what it may or may not be.”

 

Alec nods, tugging his pants on before giving Magnus a quick kiss. “How did you get so smart?” He asks softly, looking at Magnus with an obvious adoration in his eyes.

 

Magnus smirks. “It comes with age.”

 

Alec rolls his eyes, grabbing his shirt up off the floor and tugging it on just as Magnus pulls on some tight yoga pants, doing sinful things to his ass. Alec groans softly, pulling Magnus in for a quick kiss. “Sometimes I hate you.” Alec mumbles against Magnus’s lips.

 

Magnus only laughs. “No you don’t darling.”

 

Alec hums. “No, I don’t. I rather love you.” Alec freezes, eyes wide when he realises he’s said the words.

 

Magnus coughs, blinking. “I rather love you too Alexander.” Magnus says, after a moment.

 

Alec can’t help but surge forward and kiss Magnus, deeply and passionately. Magnus reaches up and tangles his fingers in Alec’s thick hair, sighing softly and kissing back, just as passionately before they get interrupted by someone banging on the door.

 

“Alec we don’t have time for you to get laid!” Jace’s loud voice calls through the wood.

 

Alec sighs, pulling back. “He’s right.” Alec says, running a hand through his hair. “I’ll- text you later, yeah?”

 

Magnus nods and the two of them head towards the bedroom doors. Magnus swings them open, greeting Jace face-to-face. “I expect him back in one piece, as always.” Magnus says, and if Alec didn’t know Magnus better, he would say that his tone was haughtily. But he does know Magnus well, and he knows that’s the other man’s way of showing his concern for someone.

 

Alec grabs his weapons off the couch where he’d put them the night before and puts them back on his body, smiling slightly as he does. He can’t help himself, not with what he and Magnus just told each other. He gives Magnus a small, shy smile before he, Jace and Izzy head for the doors. Before they leave though, Izzy stops just in the doorway, a smirk on his face. “By the way Magnus,” She says, “that’s a lovely hickey you’re sporting.”

 

Alec looks back, eyes going down to Magnus’s neck where, in fact, there were many hickeys but a rather large one sitting at the base of his throat. Magnus, being the man that he is, only grins and catches Alec’s eye, winking. Alec flushes, ducking his head and turning back around, meeting Jace’s raises eyebrow. Alec tries to shrug it off but Jace just smirks slightly, patting Alec on the back as if telling him ‘good job’.

**Author's Note:**

> find me at [bucky-lightwood](http://bucky-lightwood.tumblr.com/)


End file.
